Realista
by Lady Cid
Summary: En el Santuario es muy difícil ser una soñadora.


_Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todo propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Danae, la escudera es de mi propiedad._

**Realista**

Danae nunca fue una soñadora. Como bien le había dicho alguna vez a Saga, ella sabía de su posición en el Santuario. De hecho, era una chiquilla temerosa y sensible antes de que ocurriera lo que pasó con Máscara Mortal y el niño que vio morir a manos de él. Fue ahí cuando se empezó a dar el cambio de tímida y dulce, a ruda e irreverente.

En un lugar como el Santuario de Atenea era imposible ser una soñadora, al menos cuando eres escudera.

Y más cuando eres la más excéntrica y extraña de todos los siervos. La joven dio un suspiro recordando los hechos que la hacían ser quien era. No estaba arrepentida. Comprendía demasiado bien al resto de sus compañeros. De hecho la muchacha se asustaba de sí misma.

Sus amigos eran su único cable a tierra. Con ellos podía mostrar a la niña que alguna vez fue y ellos lo agradecían. No la habían abandonado e incluso el señor Mu le había salvado la vida y estaba agradecida por eso, ya que había visto los milagros que ocurrieron en el Santuario. Algunos pequeños, como que Afrodita y Máscara Mortal ya no la fastidiaran tanto y otros más grandes como ser testigo de la reconstrucción de una amistad como la de Saga, Shura y Aiolos.

También ella había cambiado mucho: ya no era la explosiva y expansiva Danae que se enfrentaba a todo el mundo sin importarle demasiado las consecuencias, ahora meditaba más sus acciones. Mas, debía ser realista; casi toda su vida se había mostrado muy arisca e irónica. Todos sabían quienes solían ser las víctimas de su sarcasmo.

También sus amigos sabían de la obstinada lealtad que tenía con ellos. Ella no les pedía que cambiaran, pero sí pedía que no intentasen convertirla en una persona distinta, tampoco.

Podía ser a veces una cursi irremediable y otras tantas, seria. Pero para todos era una caja de sorpresas. Shura, el adusto Shura, se reía del tono en que recitaba poesía del Siglo de Oro. Kiki la veía como una especie de hermana mayor y cómplice de sus travesuras. Mu la veía frágil, nostálgica y casi melancólica. Para su señor Aldebarán era una torre de fuerza.

Y para Saga, que en este momento estaba pensando en ella, Danae era un misterio. Le era difícil definirla. A veces pensaba que era demasiado terca; otras tantas, sensible; otras más, valiente. Casi siempre, distraída y despistada.

Últimamente, el Santo de la tercera casa pensaba mucho en ella. Y no le molestaba, en realidad. La había conocido como la marimacha del Santuario y ahora se permitía ser más femenina. Le gustaba que fuera pequeña de estatura, que tuviese cuerpo de guitarra, que fuese obstinadamente leal. No era perfecta y todo mundo lo sabía, pero ella le agradaba mucho. Por cierto, le debía un paseo a la ópera.

Al recordar lo de la ópera, sonrió de nueva cuenta. A veces, al terminar con todos sus quehaceres, pasaba horas dichosas junto a Saga escuchando distintas óperas o él solía ir a la casa de la escudera para escuchar la música que se le antojara escuchar. Podían ser grupos actuales, música de The Beatles, Chopin…

También solían tener discusiones literarias. El libro más reciente que habían comentado era La Peste de Albert Camus. Incluso en esas discusiones podían imaginarse como distintas personas.

Eso sí, nunca la escuchaba hablar de sueños, porque Danae trataba de ser realista todo el tiempo. Pensó que el maestro de Aldebarán había sido un poco duro. Pero, si lo pensaba mejor, el ambiente no ayudaba a tener sueños.

Seguía con las canciones de guerra, sí. Saga nunca entendió por completo es el porqué cantaba esas canciones, pero le daba gracia. A veces le gustaba tratar de imaginar lo que cantaba en español. Ese idioma le parecía lindo en los labios de la muchacha.

Aunque ese día la escuchó cantar una canción griega que no era de guerra. Era una canción llamada Los niños del Pireo. Allí vio una faceta que no esperaba encontrarse en aquella muchacha: el romanticismo. Su voz le pareció de pronto más alegre, pero no con una alegría notoria y explosiva, sino con una más calmada y reposada.

¿Era acaso que en realidad había una soñadora oculta en esa realista mujer? Sí, Danae seguiría siendo un misterio, pero de hecho aceptaba que le gustaba que ella fuera de la manera que ella era.

**De acuerdo, no es una muy buena historia, pero me agradó escribir esto. Digamos que esto se sitúa antes la confesión amorosa. De antemano, gracias por leerme y pueden dejarme algún comentario, si lo desean.**


End file.
